


Let Us Walk Hand in Hand

by orca_of_my_heart99



Category: Jake and Amir
Genre: Cute, Gay, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_of_my_heart99/pseuds/orca_of_my_heart99
Summary: A one-shot Jake and Amir fan fiction based on the Florida EpisodeI do not own anything. All rights go to the respective owners.This is the first fan fiction I have ever written and posted. I hope everyone enjoys it.
Relationships: Amir Blumenfeld/Jake Hurwitz
Kudos: 3





	Let Us Walk Hand in Hand

Amir was going along for the Florida trip. Even though he had broken up with Jake’s cousin Diana he was still coming. Jake knew that it was impossible to stop Amir from doing something. Working with Amir for over 5 years had taught him this. During this time Jake had got to know Amir very well. Even though Amir was obsessed with him, Jake still somewhere deep-down liked Amir. He was not sure how he liked him though. One thing was for sure though. Jake had feelings for Amir. Extremely complicated feelings. 

Day in and day out the two sat across from each other. From 8 in the morning to 5 at night Amir would stare at Jake. hardly ever doing his own work. More often than not, Amir would do something that would annoy Jake causing his work to go unfinished. Or Amir would simply cause chaos for no reason. Even with Amir’s weirdness, Jake somehow put up with it. This was in part due to Amir sometimes being weirdly nice. When Jake's cousin conned him out of money and left him to go camping alone, Amir asked nicely if he wanted to go camping. Amir would also write strangely good poetry about Jake. Once Jake had caught a look of it. While it creeped him out, Jake also felt flattered. No girl had written about Jake the way Amir did. But Amir was not a girl Jake reminded himself. He was a strange coworker who would talk constantly and annoy everyone in the office. He also somehow got Jake’s cousin to go out with him. Jake thought that they were a good match but even Diana could not handle Amir. Truth be told, the only person who could really handle Amir was Jake. 

It was Labor Day weekend and Jake and Amir headed to the airport. Jake’ parents, siblings, cousins and some friends from his childhood were already in Florida. A beautiful large house on the Miami waterfront had been rented out for a week. Jake was looking forward to the vacation until Amir got invited by Diana. After they split up Diana told Amir that he could still come. Jake groaned when he heard that Amir still planned on coming. He knew that Amir would find some way to ruin this vacation. 

Their taxi arrived outside of the college humor offices. Jake resignedly pulled his suitcase towards the elevator with Amir babbling about something following suit. After arriving at LaGuardia Jake walked over to the Delta gate ensuring that Amir was still following him. Jake laughed remembering a certain comedian making fun of Delta airlines. He hoped that Delta would be reliable and not live up to their slogan as the comedian put it, “We are Delta Airlines and life is a f**king nightmare!” After showing the two tickets Jake sat down to wait. Amir plopped down beside him, oddly quiet. Jake looked at Amir slightly worried. “What's wrong?” Jake asked. Amir turned to him and replied “I am worried that you don’t actually want me to come because I will somehow ruin it.” Amir’s puppy brown eyes stared straight into Jake’s large blue eyes. Eyes the color of the ocean and hair the color of sand Amir had written in his poem. Jake looked down. He did not know how to respond. Thankfully, the airplane began to load.  
After everyone had been seated the pilot announced that they were ready to taxi down the runway. As the plane picked up speed Amir reached out and firmly grasped Jake’s hand. Jake was about to pull it away but did not. Once they were in the air, Amir let go. 

Finally, they were in Florida. Jake immediately felt the change in temperature and humidity as he stepped outside the Miami International Airport. It was only 1 in the afternoon which left enough time to have some fun on the beach before dinner. Jake and Amir climbed into their Uber and headed towards the rented house. Jake paid the Uber driver and dragged his luggage out of the car. Amir followed him lugging his suitcase up to the house. Jake’s mom greeted them at the door asking how the flight had been. Thankfully, it had been uneventful. The others were already at the beach. Jake and Amir dumped their luggage and headed to meet-up with the others. After a fun filled afternoon which somehow Amir did not ruin, it was time for dinner. 

While Jake’s father put some hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill the other guests prepared corn on the cob and watermelon. Everyone ate voraciously. Amir had been quiet the entire meal and polite whenever someone asked him a question. Jake had worked with Amir long enough to occasionally see this side to him. However, it was still unnerving. 

Once the dishes had been done Amir went outside to take a walk on the beach. The sun was beginning to set, causing a nice cool temperature. Amir stood looking at the reflection of the sun on the water. Pink and orange tinged the sky. Jake had followed Amir out to the beach. Both were pondering, wondering. Amir suddenly spoke up moving closer to Jake. “You know earlier on the plane when I grabbed your hand? I wasn’t really scared.” Jake looked at Amir taken aback at the confession. “I just really wanted to hold your hand” Amir said looking directly at Jake. For once and for all Jake had to know, he had to ask. He had read Amir’s poetry for goodness sake. “Amir, do you like me?” Amir now looked taken aback, his cheeks flushing red as the sky. “Well, I don't know what you mean by like. If you mean as a friend, then yes, I do. If you mean romantically then yes, I also do.” Jake did not know how to respond. He was quite sure Amir was into him, but now it had been confirmed. Amir moved closer to Jake gently holding his hand. “Eyes as blue as the ocean, hair the color of sand. I gaze at his features wishing, wanting to hold his hand. To tell him how I feel, to tell him how he pulls at me as the tide does the ocean. To brush my fingers against his cheek, to sit in starlight side by side.” Amir was now so close to Jake they were almost kissing, yet Jake could not move. Maybe he did not want to move. Slowly as the sun set over the ocean showering the sky with fierce red and pink, Amir leaned in and kissed Jake. A soft peck on the lips. Jake had never felt this way when he had kissed a girl. Was it because Amir was a boy? Was he gay? Or did for whatever reason have a connection with Amir. Amir gently brushed Jake’s cheek with his hand, a smile on his face. It was getting dark and so they began walking back to the house hand in hand.


End file.
